Avatar:La leyenda de Fei
by ARTC
Summary: Casi veinte años después de la muerte de Korra los nómadas encuentran al siguiente Avatar.Un chico que vivió toda su vida tras los muros llenos de mentira y represión de Ba Sing Se ¿Podrá Fei convertirse en un Avatar completo?


**Disclaimer:El universo de avatar y los personajes creados por DiMartino y Konietzko son de su autoría.**

* * *

–¿Crees que sea él?

–Eso espero, el mundo lleva un buen tiempo sin su Avatar...

–Tienes razón... cuando volvamos a Ciudad República deberíamos visitar a Korra.

–Hasta podríamos llevar al niño a que conozca donde lo enterrarán –sugirió en forma de chiste.

–No digas eso, suena terrible. –rió ante la siniestra broma. –Y no le digas niño, es un chico de dieciocho años, podría ofenderse.

–O peor aún, destruirnos con sus poderes de Avatar...

–Tú nunca cambiarás, tío Meelo.

–Suenas igual que tu madre, siempre quitándole la diversión a todo. Mejor entremos, a diferencia de los nómadas aire, los burgueses no predican la paciencia.

Tras pasar las puertas metálicas de la sala, Bumi y Meelo se encontraron frente a una mesa repleta de manjares típicos del reino tierra y una familia que los recibía con los brazos y orejas bien abiertos.

–Bienvenidos, por favor tomen asiento y sírvanse, la casa del Avatar es su casa. –pidió, quienes suponían los monjes, era el padre de familia en esa noble mansión.

–Gracias, es un honor que nos reciban en su hogar. –correspondió Meelo acompañando todo con una reverencia para luego sentarse.

–El honor es nuestro, no todos los días vienen maestros aire por aquí. –continuó el hombre en un intento de halago.

–Por favor, somos gente como cualquier otra. –Bumi sin duda rebosaba de la humildad característica de los nómadas.

–Oh, no digan eso, después de todo lo que pasó su pueblo son sin duda una nación muy fuerte –ahora la dama del otro lado de la mesa era quien interrumpía para alabarlos.

–Eso es algo del pasado. Todos tenemos nuestra historia pero no nos hace excepcionales, lo que sí lo hace es lo que hacemos con lo que aprendemos de ella. –comentó Bumi,asombrando a todos nuevamente con su sabiduría de buen monje. –Aunque siempre resulta interesante hablar de nuestra nación, –dijo mientras aclaraba su voz. –hoy estamos en una misión. Según comentan, este joven es el nuevo Avatar. –cuestionó mientras le dedicaba una mirada a la única persona que no había hablado desde que llegaron.

–Así es, él es nuestro hijo Fei: es un prodigioso maestro tierra y estoy convencido por lo que vimos de que es el Avatar.

–¿Qué fue eso exactamente? –cuestionó Meelo con cautela de no ofender.

–Él entró en el estado Avatar. –proclamó el hombre con orgullo –Vi como los ojos de mi pequeño brillaban, se elevaba y dominaba todos los elementos. –el hombre narraba con pasión y orgullo, como si las hazañas fueran propias.

–¿Es eso cierto Fei? Esto no es algo para hacer bromas –indagó Meelo con una mirada sumamente seria.

–Es completamente cierto señor, aunque no pueda recordar muy bien que pasó, estoy seguro de que pude controlar los cuatro elementos ese día. –el joven, que aún no había abierto la boca, soltó algo temeroso e inseguro de lo que confesaba.

–Ya veo... No es que estemos dudando de lo que dicen, pero como sabrán este es un tema muy importante. A pesar de que han pasado casi veinte años desde la muerte del Avatar Korra aun hay gente que trata de usurpar el título. Por lo que trajimos algo que nunca falla según mi abuelo, un método ancestral que usaban los nómadas aire. –explicó Meelo mientras se levantaba –Ven, sígueme niño, preparamos algo para ti. –le pidió a Fei mientras le guiaba con la mano hacia la otra sala. –Lamento irrumpir la velada, pero de verdad queremos terminar esto rápido –fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del comedor.

Entraron en una habitación un poco más pequeña sin nada más que un gran cofre. En el cofre ya abierto había un sin fin de juguetes, pequeñas réplicas de satomóviles, dragones de todos los tipos, formas y colores, figuras de solados de todas la naciones, y algunas que otras chucherías que no se terminaban de captar que eran.

–Esta es una prueba que hacemos los nómadas aire cuando se supone que el Avatar renace entre nosotros. –explicó Bumi al ver a Fei desconcertado.

–¿Y qué debo hacer? –preguntó incrédulamente.

–Solo debes elegir los que más te gusten.

–¿Y eso de qué va a servir?

–Haces demasiadas preguntas, niño. Toma tus juguetes y ponlos en esa bolsa, luego tráelos como buen un chico. –y con eso Meelo se volvió fastidiado al comedor, seguido de Bumi, dejando solo a Fei y a la enorme caja de juguetes en la sala.

Luego de un rato Fei salió para reunirse con sus padres y los monjes en el comedor, se lo veía algo nervioso e inseguro de sus elecciones. Con algo de duda le extendió la bolsa a Bumi, quien con sumo cuidado fue sacando y colocando uno a uno los juguetes sobre la mesa. La expresión de sorpresa de los monjes iba en aumento con cada juguete que salía: una tortuga de barro, una hélice plegable, un mono de madera y un tambor para mano.

–¡Es increíble! ¡Él debe ser! ¡No! ¡Sin dudas es él! –sentenció Bumi con gran alegría mientras sacudía a su tío.

–Sí, también lo veo, cálmate ya.

–Lo siento, es sólo que es muy emocionante tío: estamos frente al nuevo Avatar y seremos los encargados de guiarlo. –Bumi no pudo pronunciar más palabras ante la estruendosa bofetada de su tío.

–¿Mejor?

–Sí, lo siento mucho, me dejé llevar. –dijo mientras frotaba su mejilla, hablando con más calma. –Ahora necesitamos hablar, sería bueno que todos nos sentemos.

–¿Alguien podría explicar por qué esos juguetes son tan importantes? –indagó Fei.

–Estos juguetes son antiguas reliquias, objetos que alguna vez fueron de gran valor para tus vidas pasadas y mantienen una gran conexión con Raava, el espíritu de la luz que se une a cada avatar. Estos juguetes son la prueba de que tú eres el nuevo Avatar. –la explicación de Bumi dejó a la familia desconcertada. ¿Cómo era posible que unos juguetes fueran tan importantes? –Esto no nos deja dudas, si lo que dicen acerca de que entró en el estado Avatar es cierto, es necesario que inicie tu entrenamiento para dominar los cuatro elementos. –sin detenerse un segundo y acelerando el habla, el nómada comenzó a estrechar manos con los padres de aquel joven de piel morena. –Para nosotros será un gran honor servirle, Avatar Fei. –dijo mientras se inclinaba en son de reverencia.

El chico simplemente no lo terminaba de aceptar: tener que dejar todo y viajar por el mundo para cargar con tal responsabilidad. ¿Qué le estaría esperando a las afueras de los muros de Ba Sing Se?

* * *

Hi!Espero que les guste aunque sea un poco este primer capítulo,si tiene alguna opinión para compartir seria genial ^^Gracias especialmente a Niit-chan por toda la ayuda y sobre todo por las de preguntas.

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
